HOMOFOBIA
by Konei Ray
Summary: Si creen que el amor no existe cuando son diferentes esta es una muestra de que en realidad lo hay
1. Cap1: Mal Inicio

Tema: homofobia

Autor: yo (lo siento soy medio loca, O.o no esperen soy loca completa)

Peticiones: muchas… en realidad solo les pido que no sean muy crueles es el primer Fic que publico de Kai y Rei, por lo cuales pido consejos, y algo de paciencia yo se que mejorare.

Agradecimiento: a la inspiradora de que haya abierto mi propio foro, a mi querida amiga Kitana, (sabes que eres lo máximo…sip, si lo sabes)

HOMOFOBIA

Cap. 1: Mal Inicio

En una habitación de una mansión en la muy bella Rusia dos personas discutían con un tono de voz demasiado alterado, lo cual cabe mencionar molestaba mucho a los inquilinos que tal vez aun se encontraba durmiendo o bien…. (Omitiremos es parte -.-) lo importante es que no cavia duda de que ambas personas se encontraban molestas.

_ya he dicho que no y es mi ultima palabra… hemos hablado ya de esto y te he dicho que no quiero estudiar en Rusia. Dijo el joven de ojos ámbar que furioso contestaba a su tutor el Sr. Dikenzon.

_no te das cuenta de que no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión. Estudiaras en Rusia, en la escuela que he elegido para ti y no pienso discutirlo más así que será mejor que te resignes.

Rei gruño pero eso no le importo al anciano que se había dado la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación.

…..CAMBIO DE POV… …..

¨Yo no creo que lo mejor sea estudiar lejos de mi familia, de mis amigos, y si ese tipo cree que puede darme ordenes yo le demostrare que esta muy equivocado por que nadie si no yo decido lo que es mejor para mi¨ pienso mientras me recuesto sobre la confortable cama que yace detrás de mí, y sin darme cuenta ya me he quedado dormido.

…

Una luz demasiado cálida se dirige a mis ojos haciéndome saber que ya ha amanecido, y sin embargo no tengo interés alguno en levantarme después de todo hoy será el peor de mis días y saben porque fácil por que hoy es mi primer día de clases en esa patética escuela de niños mimados y arrogantes.

Aunque después de todo no creo que sea tan malo, con esa frase en mi mente me dispongo a levantarme con muy poco animo, me dirijo hacia el baño para ducharme y poder bajar mas despierto a desayunar.

Después de haberme bañado y cambiado tomo mi mochila y me dirijo hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero algo me detiene. Un sonido que escucho por la ventana se hace presente y yo con la curiosidad inundando mi mente me asomo por la ventana para ver quien es la persona que hace tan bello sonio con el violín, tal vez ustedes no lo sepan pero soy un verdadero aficionado de la música, y sobre todo de lo que aun no puedo aprender.

Mi vista puesta por la ventana me hace comprender que el sonido no se encuentra en el jardín si no en la casa de a lado, lo cual hace que mi cabeza comience a dar vueltas para imaginar quien es aquel ángel que hace sonar tan bello instrumento de una forma conmovedora y hermosa.

_no piensas alejarte de la ventana, mira que no tienes mucho tiempo para llegar a la escuela. Le escucho decir y antes de voltear a verle la cara me doy cuenta de que una chica sale de la casa de a lado ¨será ella¨ me digo y volteo a ver al idiota ese que lleva mas de una semana acosándome y saben que es lo peor, que la casa es de su tío abuelo ósea mi tutor.

_que mas te da, no vuelvas a entrar a mi recamara entiendes. Le digo con tranquilidad antes de pasarle por enfrente y bajar a tomar algo antes de ir a la escuela.

…

_baya si que es grande. Digo sin darme cuenta de que detrás mío esta otra vez ese idiota hasta que me dice…

_ Si es muy grande y eso que no lo has visto por dentro. Me dice el muy infeliz pero yo con mucha calma contesto.

_entonces supongo que debo entrar.

_si y será mejor que lo hagas ahora. Me dice con una seductora sonrisa que de inmediato ignoro para que no se de cuenta de que le he visto.

_si, con permiso. Le respondo para dirigirme a lo que se supone será mi salón.

Entro en el y de inmediato me percato de que aun no llega el primer profesor mas sin embargo me dispongo a tomar asiento a un lado de una chica muy hermosa por cierto, pero eso no es lo que me ha interesado de ella si no, que es la misa niña que vi salir de la casa de a lado. Sin embargo creo que ella no se ha percatado de que le miro con mucho interés.

Pero yo para hacerle plática y enterarme de si era ella la chica del violín le pregunto.

_disculpa no sabes a que hora se presenta el primer profesor del día. Me mira confundida pero con educación me responde.

_el no se presenta hasta dentro de 15 minutos para darnos tiempo de entrar y que no interrumpamos su clase. Me dice con una melodiosa voz.

_gracias. Le contesto mientras ella me ve con ternura.

_no eres de aquí verdad. Me pregunta, y yo que pensé que la platica se había terminado.

_no yo soy de china. Le digo mientras le estiro la mano para saludarla. _Rei Kon. Le digo y ella toma mi mano con amabilidad y menciona.

_Oh! Disculpa, soy Linna.

_lindo nombre. Le contesto ya se es algo tonto pero es lo único que se me ocurrió.

_gracias pero a mi no me gusta mi nombre. Me dice con tristeza, yo tan solo de ver sus ojos me doy cuenta de que no quiere hablar del tema, pero sin embargo le contesto.

_En verdad, bueno pues en realidad es lindo y si no te gusta, y si me lo permites te diré simplemente Lin. Le digo con entusiasmo.

_si... bueno… gracias. Me dice un poco mas animada, y me doy cuenta de que ha dirigido su mirada a la puerta.

_ya llego el profesor. Me dice señalando al tipo que ahora me ha dirigido una mirada con odio, difícil de ignorar, pero no se lo hago notar.

_Si ya lo he visto. Digo dirigiéndole a la chica una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Pero noto que el profesor me sigue mirando con esos ojos maliciosos, y no es raro viniendo de el, después de todo a Bryan no le gusta que nadie se me acerque pero de eso a que ahora sea mi profesor eso si que es tener mala suerte. Este si que es un mal inicio.

Continua…...

Bueno esto es solo en inicio del principio, pero la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir por ahora, supongo que en unos días avanzare más.

Espero que dejen sus comentarios, consejos o lo que se les ocurra, les agradecería que no fueran muy crueles conmigo, pero si lo son de todas formas se los agradezco (si soy masoquista y que).


	2. Cap: Del Infierno al Paraiso

Bueno se que me tarde mucho pero aquí esta el segundo capitulo algo raro por que apenas estoy iniciando, estoy segura de que mejorare…. Supongo ke debe ser así jajajaja..

…

Cap. 2: Del paraíso al infierno

Con los pensamientos y la analización de mi tan mala suerte, me dispongo a no hacer caso de las miradas de Bryan y enfocarme solo a la clase, sí quiero irme a casa pronto.

…..

Como lo había pensado Bryan solo esta dando clases de Física, ya que es la materia que desde que recuerdo es en la que mejor se ha desenvuelto, la verdad a veces me impresiona como un tipo de su calaña puede ser tan bueno en algo que por supuesto es demasiado complicado (nada que ver con migo heeeeeeeee! U.U), sin embargo eso no me importa tanto como deshacerme del Sr. Dikenzon (si no se como se escribe; da), ¡No, no quiero matarlo! Solo quiero que deje de fastidiarme, pues como verán ese viejo no dejado de repetirme que es mi tutor, y como aun no tengo la mayoría de edad tengo que seguir sus ordenes hasta que cumpla los 18 años, y aun me faltan dos años para cumplirlos, y saben quien es la persona que me metió en tremendo lio, quien mas que mi madre, si ella, la única mujer en mi vida es la que me ha hecho tan infeliz en estos días, pero no la culpo, ella solo quiere lo mejor para mi.

_En verdad, que te ha aburrido la clase del profesor Kuznetzov… por que mírate te has quedado muy pensativo. _Me dice Linna con una sonrisa deslumbrante y encantadora.

_No es eso. _Le contesto con sinceridad, pero he dejado la duda en ella y le ignoro para que no se de cuenta de que lo he notado.

_A si… y se puede saber que es lo que te tiene tan pensativo._ Me dice sin dejar de sonreír.

_Pues es que… el es el hijo de mi tutor y la verdad es que no lo soporto._ Le digo con la confianza como si la conociera desde antes, pero no puedo evitar contestar con la verdad, pues ella me da mucha confianza.

_Entonces no se llevan bien.

_ No solo yo no le soporto, pero…

_ ¿Pero que? _me pregunta con insistencia

_ El me busca mucho._ Le contesto, y saben creo que la regué o ¿no?

**_ Y, tú eres… homose…_Le interrumpo.**

_ Si… y no me avergüenzo de serlo._ Le digo con orgullo, se que después de esto hará lo mismo que los demás, me humillara y me despreciara.

_ No te alteres Rei yo… _ le interrumpo ya que se que me dirá cosas que tal vez me exalten de más.

_ Mira será mejor que me valla.

_No Rei espera. _Es lo último que le escucho decir ya que me he retirado y sin darme cuenta choco contra un chico, con los ojos de un color carmín intenso, y un cabello de dos tonos azulados.

_ ¿Estas bien? _ me pregunta tomándome de la cintura, para detenerme, pues estuve apunto de caer. Mis ojos entonces se fijan en los suyos y esos segundos se hacen una eternidad para mí. Pero toda fantasía tiene un fin y la mía ya se acabo.

**_ ¿Estas bien? _Pregunto de nuevo el mayor**

_ ¡Si, gracias!_ Le contesto, al tiempo que me separo de el, dedicándole una mirada de sincero agradecimiento.

_ Que bueno._ Me dice con frialdad, al tiempo que se da la media vuelta y avanza dejando en mí una duda indescriptible. ¿Quién es?, ¿Dónde vive?, ¿Cuál es su nombre?, ¿de que grado es?, ¿cuan…?

_ Rei, por que te saliste así._ Me dice una voz que reconozco al instante, ya había olvidado la razón que me arrojo a los brazos de aquel tan encantador hombre, y terminar hundido en el mismísimo paraíso.

_Yo solo…_ Digo sin terminar la oración.

_ Rei yo no te voy a rechazar, es mas yo te entiendo._ Me dice mirándome con sinceridad, yo solo guardo silencio mientras ella me toma del brazo y me dirige cerca del área verde, y sin poder evitarlo, levanto la mirada para mirarle a los ojos.

_En verdad me entiendes._ Le digo con algo de ironía en mis palabras._ Acaso tu…

_ Si Rei a mi me gustan las mujeres..._ Dice casi para si misma al tiempo que agacha la cabeza, entonces veo rodar una lagrima por su mejilla._ Esa es la razón por la que mi hermano me odia. _le escucho decir con la voz quebrada y en ese momento un llanto de tremendo dolor que conmovió mi alma se hace presente, y sin darme cuenta ya la he abrazado para darle mi apoyo.

_ Gracias._ Responde correspondiendo al abrazo. Pasan unos minutos antes de que se separe de mí ligeramente y se limpia las lagrimas.

_ Solo acéptate tú y veras que la opinión de los demás sale sobrando._ Le digo como un consejo acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

Entonces una voz capta mi atención, al instante siento como una mano con gran fuerza envuelve mi brazo, al momento que me reclama.

_ ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana por que esta llorando de esa forma?... ¿contesta que le haz hecho?.._ le oigo y antes de que pueda contestar me doy cuenta de que aquel chico que me reclama es el mismo que hace un momento me a sostenido para qué no cayera al suelo. Entonces siento como su mano comienza a apretar con mayor fuerza y si poder zafarme de el escucho como Linna lo contradice y le explica.

_ ¡Kai!, déjalo ya el no me hizo nada, solo intentaba consolarme.

_ ¿A si?.. ¿Y por que te estaba consolando?, ¿Quién te ha hecho llorar?_ Le pregunta con tanta insistencia que desesperaría a cualquiera, ¿y saben?, aun no me suelta y mi brazo ya se ha puesto morado.

_ Pues no debería importarte, después de todo es mi vida no la tuya, no me has dicho eso en la mañana._ Le dice la chica dolida, a su hermano, que por cierto todavía no me suelta.

_ Eso no quiere decir que no me importe lo que te sucede, ten en cuenta que eres mi hermana, y…_ no termina de decir por que mi brazo ya se esta poniendo verde y me duele, entonces le he interrumpido.

_ Si claro pero podrías soltarme. Le digo sin dejar de mirar su mano sobre mi brazo.

_ Lo siento…_ me dirige su disculpa con algo de sarcasmo en su mirada.

_ Linna… ya es hora de irnos. _Le digo pues me he dado cuenta de que es tarde y si dejo que sigan discutiendo, aparte de que esto no terminara bien, perderé clases, y es que no creerán que la pienso dejar sola con este gruñón, por que aunque sea su hermano y aunque este muy, pero muuuy guapo tiene un carácter que da miedo.

_ ¿Y tu quien te crees para darle ordenes a mi hermana?_ No es sierto otra ves me esta lastimando, pues que se cree este tipo.

_ ¡Yo, no me creo nadie, soy el amigo de Linna (bien propio, ¡no!, y eso que la acaba de conocer ñ.ñ), y no le estoy dando ordenes, si no un consejo!_ Le digo con ira pero tratando de controlarme.

_ A si un consejo, y clase de consejo es ese._ Me dice sin darse cuenta de lo que trato de hacer. Con todas mis fuerzas lo aviento con el brazo que tengo libre para zafarme de el, arrojándolo un poco mas lejos de mi.

_ Pues la clase de consejo, que dice que si no nos vamos ahora no lograremos entrar a la siguiente clase.

_ A y por que no te largas tu solo._ Me dice y al instante me doy cuenta de que esta aun mas furioso que antes.

_No tengo por que darte explicaciones a ti, sin embargo te lo diré, no pienso dejar a Linna un minuto sola contigo, se nota a leguas que eres un salvaje. _Le digo con un tono entre burla y coraje.

_ ¡Salvaje yo!..

_ ¡Si un salvaje, eso es lo que eres! _Le dice Linna, con ira entre las venas, que se notaba solo al escucharla hablar. Después de eso me tomo de la mano y casi, casi me jalo para que me fuera con ella, pero la mirada pesada de Kai se sentía detrás de nosotros como si nos estuviese viendo de frente, mirándonos con odio.

…

Nos dirigíamos ya al salón cuando notamos que no había nadie en el aula, demasiado raro no creen, pues a decir verdad no era raro, simplemente no nos habíamos percatado de que la clase que debíamos tomar era en uno de los talleres, pero claro como, si el amigo amargura nos dejo la cabeza mas caliente que nada, y así se nos olvidan la cosas o al menos eso me pasa a mi. Duramos casi cinco minutos parados mirando el silencio que inundaba aquel cuarto (aclaración el silencio no se puede ver, solo es metáfora, dejando este punto claro, ¿Dónde estábamos?, a si.), si duda ya era tarde y cuando llegamos al otro salón, la odiosa profesora no nos permitió la entrada. Claro era de esperarse después de la escenita que le hizo Kai a su hermana que nos retraso tanto, como íbamos allegar temprano a la clase.

Ya que no pudimos entrar a clase, nos encaminamos a la cafetería que claro se encontraba en el ultimo rincón de el colegio, con un silencio profundo que apenas si se podía aguantar, solo hasta que mi mala suerte, empeoro.

_Mi niño, que haces fuera de tu clase._ Me pregunta con una sonrisa insoportable, e ignorando por completo a la persona que me acompaña.

_ No te incumbe._ Le contesto con tal desgano, que en ves de decepcionar al tarado ese lo anima mas.

_Claro que me incumbe por que tu me importas._ Dice sin importarle si alguien lo escucha, y para empeorar la situación todavía mas, ¿Saben quien si lo escucho, el otro tarado?, Kai.

_Ya decía yo, tu eres el idiota que le esta metiendo ideas a la cabeza a mi hermana._ Menciona con la mirada directa a mi.

_ ¿De que estas hablando?_ Le pregunto confundido.

_ No te hagas el estúpido, tu eres el que le esta haciendo creer a mi hermana qué le gustan las mujeres._ me dice con total molestia, y Bryan no soporto que siguiera y de inmediato lo callo.

_ Eres idiota, o te haces, por que Rei penas llego hace una semana y no creo que tenga algo que ver con tu hermanita._ Dice con total tranquilidad.

_No me digas, y se supone que deba creerte,… me crees lo suficiente estúpido como para hacerlo._ Recalca el tipo a Bryan sin respeto alguno como si fuera su peor enemigo.

_Cree lo que se te de la gana Kai, pero a Rei y mi déjanos en paz._ Menciona Linna tímida pro con gran decisión. Y yo solo me doy cuenta de que mi hermoso hombre de paraíso no es mas que un loco, histérico, homofóbico, que lo único que hace es juzgar a las personas por lo que ve o escucha de ellos, sin siquiera darles la oportunidad de conocerlos.

Linna y yo tomamos las siguientes clases con mas tranquilidad después de platicar sobre nosotros y quedar como buenos amigos, dispuesto a apoyarnos siempre (¡Ay que monito! ^.^).

…..

Sabía que era mi vecina así que me ofrecí a acompañarla hasta su casa, lo cual ella acepto con gusto.

Cuando la deje frente a la gran mansión, y ya me dirigía a mi horrible nuevo hogar una mano sujetando mi brazo, me detuvo.

_ ¿Otra vez tu...?_ le dije al notar quien era._ ¿Qué tienes en contra de mi brazo?_ Menciono en seguida. Y sin darle importancia a una sola de mis palabras me advirtió.

_ No quiero volverte a ver cerca de mi hermana…, me entendiste_ Dice si una gota de ironía en sus palabras a lo cual creo que esta loco si cree que me voy a alejar de su hermana nada mas por que el lo dice.

_Pues no lo voy a hacer, que piensas hacer…, partirme la cara, adelante yo no meteré las manos, pero no voy alejarme de Linna._ Le contesto creyendo que con eso me soltara y me dejara ir, pero por lo visto no es así, y se ha tomado en serio mis palabras por que a dirigido su puño a mi cara, pero inmediatamente otra mano lo detiene. Nunca creí decir esto pero agradezco que Bryan haya llegado, por que en verdad yo no hubiera metido las manos en contra de ese hombre que me pone tan nervioso.

_Ni se te ocurra ponle una mano encima Kai Hiwatari, por que entonces si me vas a conocer._ Manifiesta el pelilavanda.

_En verdad, pues creerás si te digo que no te tengo miedo._ Argumenta el ojicarmin, soltándome al instante.

_Deberías._ Señala el ruso tomándome de la mano y llevándome hasta introducirnos dentro de la mansión. Una vez dentro cuestiona.

_ ¿Estas bien?, ¿no te hizo daño?_ Después de todo no es un rufián, y debo aceptar que le estoy agradecido.

_Estoy bien… gra…gracias._ Le hago saber al chico con agradecimiento, mientras siento como envuelve mi cintura con sus cálidas manos, apretando con fuerza pero sin lastimarme para que no pueda zafarme de el. Entonces es cuando siento como mis labios son asaltados con ternura para después despertarse y corresponder a aquel beso, y hacerlo mas apasionado.

Me acerca aun mas a su cuerpo, y siento como sus manos comienzan a colarse tentadoramente debajo de mi ropa, lo que hace sonar mi alarma y alejarme de inmediato de el, empujándolo. Una vez lejos de su cuerpo, me doy cuenta de que me mira confundido y yo solo corro hacia las escaleras disponiéndome a subir por ellas y encerrarme en mi recamara. Pues siento que lo que hice fue un error, más no me arrepiento y creo que ese es el problema. Mi cabeza me empieza a dar vueltas y vueltas confundiéndome aun más.

Escucho como comienza a tocar fuertemente la puerta pero no pienso dejarlo entrar, también grita con desesperación y yo solo ignoro, o intento hacerlo, hasta que me harta y me dispongo a abrirle la puerta, entonces lo miro sentado a un lado de ella. Cuando me mira se para de inmediato y me abraza. Con tal fuerza que en verdad creo que siente algo sincero por mí.

_ Te quiero, que acaso no lo entiendes, no puedo estar un minuto sin ti._ Me dice sin soltarme ni un segundo._ Dame una oportunidad, solo una te juro que no te vas arrepentir.

Argumenta con dulzura, y yo comienzo a corresponder al abrazo. Supongo que lo tomo como un si por que ha cerrado la puerta de la recamara y al instante me a cargado hasta llevarme a la cama, cayendo encima de mi y besándome nuevamente. Yo correspondo rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, y jaloneando de vez en cuando sus cabellos color lavanda, nuevamente sus manos rodean mi cintura haciéndome temblar y el lo nota, pero en esta ocasión su mirada tiene un toque de inocencia, al igual que cada caricia que hace en mi cuerpo, sínicamente comienza a desabrochar mi camisa, y una vez que acaba me la arrebata con desesperación, besando cada parte de mi pecho, bajando poco a poco, dejando lindas marcas por donde sus labios pasan, se detiene por un instante para quitarse su playera y de inmediato me besa nuevamente, siento como la temperatura en mi cuerpo comienza a aumentar sin que yo pueda evitarlo, sus manos recorren los costados de mis caderas subiendo rítmicamente para dirigirse a el botón del pantalón una vez desabrochado comienza a jalarlo para quitármelo por completo, y yo levanto un poco las caderas para que le sea mas fácil, y comienzo a desabrochar al instante también su pantalón y el termina el trabajo alejándolo de su cuerpo por completo. Por un momento su mirada se enfoca en la mía y siento mi piel aun mas caliente, con una sonrisa en los labios me dice nuevamente que me quiere, yo solo callo y miro como es se enfoca en la prenda que le falta por quitarme, la arrebata de mi y al instante comienza a masturbar mi miembro, para después introducirlo es su boca, no pasa ni un minuto cuando comienza a sacarlo y meterlo de su boca produciendo en mi un prodigioso placer, que hace mi cuerpo estremecerse.

Un gemido sale de mi boca al sentir como el ritmo comienza a aumentar, y un gesto en mi rostro le hace saber que necesito algo mas, el de inmediato lo nota dejando atrás la acción que hacia antes y comenzando a besar nuevamente mi pecho pero esta vez saboreando mis pezones, sin darme cuenta ya a introducido un dedo en mi entrada lo cual causa una sensación de incomodidad, pero en un momento mas ya me he acostumbrado a el.

_Ah, ah… ah._ siento como introduce ahora otro dedo para sacarlos y meterlos lentamente, se detiene por un momento, pero ahora a incrustado su miembro, que es demasiado grueso, bien así penetrando lentamente, cuando su miembro ya a penetrado al máximo, sin piedad alguna comienza a embestir, con cada agresión mi piel comienza a sentir un placer inexplicable.

_Ah, Bry… an, ah… si….ah._ Siento como el liquido caliente se introduce en mi cuerpo mientras el mío se derrama entre nuestros vientres.

Nuestros cuerpos cansados se acomodan entre las sabanas de la cama, los brazos de mi amante rodean mi cintura, mientras yo recargo mi rostro en su fornido pecho, acurrucándome con dulzura para demostrarle que yo también lo quiero. Mis orbes comienzan a sentirse cansada, y antes de que me quede dormido le escucho decirme nuevamente que me quiere.

…CAMBIO DE POV…...

Son ahora las tres de la mañana y aun no puedo dormir, y el culpable de tal cosa es ni más ni memos que el tal Rei. Así como lo oyen ese tipo no me da muy buena espina, y no sé porque siento que es una mala influencia para Linna. Tal vez será porque sus gustos no son algo muy común en mi vida, y sigo pensando que él es la causa de que mi hermana este tan confundida.

El ruido de la computadora me hace despertar de mis pensamientos, una persona a iniciado sesión, y al darme cuenta de quien es le saludo con un amistoso "hola".

"que haces despierto a esta hora, deben ser casi las cuatro de la mañana". _me dice contestano mi saludo.

"si casi le atinas esta vez, pero aun estoy haciendo la tarea y mi mente, tampoco puede estar clara"._ le digo sin ánimo alguno.

"nuevamente es Linna, ¿verdad?"._ El siempre sabe lo que me pasa y en esta ocasión no es la excepción.

"si"._ le contesto aun mas desanimado, pero implorando con esa simple palabra un consejo.

"entiendo, y ahora con que te salió"_ creo que el la conoce mejor que yo.

"Pues ahora parece que tiene un amigo con la misma inclinación sexual"_ mis palabras no han salido con naturalidad ya que aun estoy anonadado por que cada vez que recuerdo a aquel chico abrazando a mi hermana, mi mente se confunde aun mas ya que no es normal que ella lo aya abrasado con tanta confianza.

Bueno sin embargo he decidido que esto no turbara mas nuestras vidas y así tenga que quitar del camino a ese tal Rei, y si tengo que hacerle pasar del paraíso al infierno lo haré con tal de que salga de nuestras vidas (nuestras que se cree, si Rei solo esta con linna o no?).

Continúa…..

Acabe la segunda parte, tal vez no es lo que esperaban, sin embargo estoy un poquito presionada, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

A por cierto, gracias a vangelromina por no dejarme sola, ja kien lo diría después de todo si estoy loka….


	3. Cap 3: Ilucionesparte I

**Aclaraciones: **Primero la pareja principal es Kai y Rei, segundo la confusión de la historia es por que aun faltan algunos capítulos para que puedan comprender la idea original, tercero yo me acomodo mas cuando centro el texto pero si les confunde lo dejare así, y por ultimo todos los comentarios que dejan los leo detalladamente así que no me desagrada que dejen sus confusiones o quejas, al contrario estoy agradecida por ello ya que tratare de mejorar todo eso…

…**.**

**Cap. 3: Ilusiones (parte 1)**

Los pensamientos que tengo no creo que sean los mas convenientes para un chico como yo, pero mi desesperación me ha llevado al grado de pensar en deshacerme de ciertas personas, y aunque se que estoy mal no me arrepiento puesto que en verdad me siento muy presionado, después de todo no es fácil hacerte cargo de una chica confundida y al ves tener que estudiar y hacerme cargo de las empresas de la familia.

No pude dormir bien así que por esta ves y solo por esta ves faltare a clases para encargarme de averiguar sobre ese tipo, ¿Quién es?, ¿de donde viene?, etc.…

_Kai ya es tarde… no piensas ir hoy al colegio._ le escucho decir a mi pequeña hermana y sin embargo no he puesto mucho interés en sus palabras, por lo que no le he contestado, ella solo hace un gesto de desagrado y se da la vuelta, la verdad es que jamás ha necesitado de mi compañía pero al ser mi única hermana me he dispuesto a protegerla de quien sea, incluso de ella misma, después de la muerte de mis padres, su carácter ha sido demasiado frágil así que no es muy agradable que cualquier persona trate de influenciarla. No es que diga que es débil, por que no es pero tampoco es muy fuerte y por ello la protejo de todo aquello que quisiera hacerle daño.

-CAMBIO DE POV-

Mis ojos cansados se abren sin querer hacerlo, sin embargo lo hago al sentir un cuerpo a mi lado, el recuerdo de lo que hice la noche anterior llega como si alguien apresuradamente le hubiese pedido su presencia. La soledad con la que había despertado se desvaneció y mi cuerpo se tensa con solo sentir su respiración. Es cuando una verdad en mi ser se hace presente, "SIEMPRE, MIEDO" solo dos palabras que siempre en mi mente se mantuvieron escondidas hasta el día de ayer, si siempre lo quise pero tenia miedo a ser lastimado, no quería terminar como Lee que a pesar de saber que saldría lastimado cedió ante los encantos del ruso quien le hizo mas daño de lo que el habría imaginado.

_Que haces despierto… _Me pregunta algo confundido yo también lo estaría en su lugar. Son más de las cuatro pero aun así es demasiado temprano como para estar despierto o al menos supongo que es eso lo que lo tiene sorprendido.

_Lo siento… es que… no puedo dormir. _Le digo con desgano, pero al instante me abrasa y me besa, a lo que con gusto correspondo, su lengua se sumerge dentro de mi boca lo que me hace estremecer, y haciéndome sumergir en una batalla por el liderazgo. Se separa tiempo después de mi muy ligeramente como no queriéndome dejar a lo que por falta de aire no le permito.

_Te quiero tanto Rei jamás me dejes. _Le escucho decir con algo de melancolía a lo que yo sin saber que contestar le respondo con simple. _Yo también te quiero. _Mis ojos se llenan de alegría al ver nuevamente una sonrisa en sus labios, pero algo turbulentamente molesto llega a mi cabeza cuando me toma de la cintura para acercarme a el, la imagen de aquel chico sosteniéndome para que no caiga aparece como enviada para arruinar mi triste vida. Le sorprende el cambio de actitud de mi parte, pero ya es tarde para corregirlo pero trato de que no pregunte e inmediatamente lo beso nuevamente, y el simplemente corresponde.

Una vez mas me estoy ilusionando con una persona y enamorándome de otra y sin embargo no puedo controlarlo, me recargo ligeramente en su pecho para dejar de pensar en el pero no puedo, es imagen siempre esta ahí y no se como desasirme de ella.

Los rayos del sol me hacen despertar y al abrir los ojos lo veo parado en la ventana, buscando no se que cosa, me levanto y me pongo el primer pans que veo, y me acero con intenciones de abrazarlo pero me he distraído y el sorprendido he sido yo al notar que me ha encerrado de la cintura sin intención alguna de soltarme.

_ No vayas a la escuela hoy. _su voz se escucha muy tierna pero me giro para negarle con la cabeza, al instante siento que mi silencio es callado por sus finos labios, pero nuevamente la imagen mas hermosamente perturbadora aparece ante mis ojos y sentidos y mi mente comienza ha hacerse ilusiones…

Mi caminata no ha sido directamente a la escuela ya que hoy no tengo muchas ganas de ir, quien lo diría después de todo termine haciéndole caso a Bryan, el asistió muy temprano al colegio ya que tenia que evaluar a sus alumnos y no puede dejarlo para otro día.

Aunque quiera negarlo la verdadera razón por la que no quiero ir hoy al colegio es por que el me pone nervioso y se que si estoy cerca de Linna estará el también cerca de mi, y sin intenciones de verlo hoy me encamino a una cafetería que esta muy cerca de una biblioteca, (es que eso es muy común… creo). Mi mirada es perturbada entonces al ver al chico que no quería ver, trato de darle la media vuelta pero es tarde ya me ha notado… un momento ¿el no debería estar en la escuela?, (si pero yo no quise **ü**). Una vez mas creo que el destino esta en mi contra, o de plano este tipo tiene algo que ver con mi tan mala suerte, no se pero hoy no quiero discutir con nadie, y mucho menos con ese chico que pone los pelos de punta.

_Por que no fuiste a la esuela. _su tono indiferente me hace contestarle del mismo modo, ok pero siempre creo que soy un poco mas déspota, solo con el.

_No es algo que te incumba. _mi tono de voz le ha desagradado y eso lo se por la forma en que me esta mirando en estos momentos, aunque la verdad me intimida demasiado su mirado no se lo hago notar.

_Se supone que debes darle un buen ejemplo a mi hermana. _¡Ja! este tipo cree que soy niñera o algo por el estilo.

_Pues el que debe dar el ejemplo ante ella eres tu… eres su hermano ¿Qué no?. _Por unos momento se ha quedado en silencio yo digo que reflexionando, pero no ha sido por mucho tiempo, ya que su mirada se fija nuevamente en la mía.

_Tal vez pero ella no me lo permite y se supone que tu eres "_su_ _amigo_"._ Eso se escucho algo sarcástico por lo que levanto mi ceja como forma de desagrado. No quiero seguir en este lugar parado frente a el, eso sinceramente es muy incomodo, así que me doy media vuelta e intento dirigirme a la mansión pero este chico sigue insistiendo con romper mi pobre y lindo brazo (Miria: _Y entonces pasa un auto y se dirige a donde Kai se encuentra__, no mas por mera casualidad, __choca contra el cuerpo del invesil ese provocándole una muerte muy dolorosa;_ Konei: que parte de que Kai no muere es la que no has entendido; M: _Pero…o.O ; _K: nada, ¡ups! perdón por la interrupción -.-). Al sentir el dolor en mi piel me giro para verle pero esta demasiado cerca de mi y al voltear mis labios se impactan contra los suyos, (M: _suele pasar…; _K: Eres una metichita.) me separo de inmediato empujándole con demasiada fuerza que le he hecho caer y sin tomarle importancia, me doy la vuelta y comienzo a correr. Siento su mirada detrás mió pero no me importa solo quiero que el no se de cuenta de que me he sonrojado mas que tomato chan (K: que es muy lindo ese jitomatito ñ.ñ; M: _es para niños O.o; _K: yyyy?_). _Mi mente se confunde y mi corazón late demasiado rápido, me pregunto cada segundo "_se_ _puede_ _querer_ _a_ _dos_ _personas_ _a_ _la_ _vez_".

Mi cabeza comienza entonces a imaginar cosas; con Bryan, que después de tanto tiempo le di una oportunidad, después de reprimir tanto mis sentimientos por el, y ahora este chico llega a hacerme sentir confundido, y lo que es aun peor el no me corresponde ni lo hará por su maldita Homofobia.

**Yo: **Como se pueden dar cuenta esta historia esta algo confusa así que todavía me falta tantito para que comience a desarrollarse como es debido. Y también se que esta algo pequeño pero aun no me he desocupado lo suficiente pero espero que el próximo capitulo este un poco mas largo y explicito.

A por cierto perdón por los comentarios de mi metichita amiga, pero una vez que la dejo entrar a mi casa se mete en todo… jajá jajá… Pero sabe que la quiero. Bueno es todo por este momento espero sus comentarios, quejas, dudas o lo que sea, bueno cosas por el estilo.


End file.
